


Good morning

by HairyEyeball



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Fluff, Gay! This bitches gay!, Good for them, Good morning :), HLVRAI, Healthy Relationships, Inspired by Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, frenlatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HairyEyeball/pseuds/HairyEyeball
Summary: Gordon wakes up to a tasty breakfast and a nice talk with his boyfriends. It's going to be a great day.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Good morning

Technically speaking, it’s not morning. It’s afternoon, actually, if we’re being completely honest – but who cares, right? Time is a social concept.

That’s what Gordon says to himself, yawning and stretching in bed. Surprisingly, he doesn’t find Benrey next to him – this almost feels like a betrayal. As much as he’d hate to admit it, waking up to this gremlin’s loud snoring every morning feels nice – feels “home”. In all honesty, Benrey doesn’t even need to sleep – he just wants to feel included, snuggling in between Tommy and Gordon every night.  
“Oh shit,” – Gordon mutters, looking at the clock. He gets out of bed with a loud growl, heading out to the kitchen, guided by a tasty smell.

Tommy always wakes up first. Gordon never heard him mention an alarm clock, neither does he know at which time Tommy wakes up, but he’s pretty sure it’s early – Gordon-early, at least. So anything remotely earlier than 12 pm. 

Also, Tommy cooks-up breakfast. No matter what, no matter what time it is, Gordon is always met with something good – something warm and tasteful. And it, too, feels “home”. More than that, it feels soft and comfortable – the kind of soft you see in settled, old couples, which will love each other until the end of their days. “That’s- That’s not a good thought,” – Gordon thinks, looking at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t know for sure about Tommy, but Benrey won’t ever grow old – he will overlive Gordon, and, maybe, Tommy. Maybe. They don’t really talk about this stuff, but, taking G-man into consideration, there might be two immortal entities in the house, not counting the dog.

Walking into the kitchen, Gordon is met with an astounding sight, which is Benrey, wearing Tommy’s t-shirt, playing on switch, with his legs on the chair’s back and head on the table. He has different socks on, too. 

“Good morning, love!” – Tommy says excitedly. He’s wearing a soft-looking bathrobe, with pajamas underneath. He’s standing next to the stove, holding the pan in one hand and waving with the other. 

Benrey looks up from his game, slowly blinking in a greeting. Gordon can physically see the gears turning in his head, as he opens his mouth to start talking – Freeman inhales, preparing himself for the bullshit that’s about to get lovingly poured into his ears. 

“Ahh gm feetman wassap slept well much?”

The exhale from Gordon is powerful and loud. This sentence is not correct in any way, and Benrey just said “gm” out loud. It was expected, and yet, it hit the same way it hits every time. 

“God, Benrey, I- I slept alright, okay?” – Freeman says, landing on one of the chairs with a yawn. – “And you’re an early birdie today, huh?”

“Yeah bro gotta uhh.. gotta help out your boyfriend sometimes smh..” – he mutters, looking back to the switch. 

“I- I was telling Benrey about weather doctor Freeman! It’s- It’s amazing how- how we all think we know so much about it because it’s normal for us, but at the same time we just- just don’t think about it, and miss interesting things!!”

Tommy never gave up calling Gordon “Doctor Freeman”, but he doesn’t mind. The title almost flusters him, really – makes him feel important and all that. Feels nice to be reassured, especially considering how little Benrey understands human boundaries. But it’s okay, he’s learning. They all are. 

“So bro whassup with them uhhhh crickets?” 

“Wow, Benrey really is listening.” – Gordon shrugs off this thought, hitting himself on the hand lightly. He’s too used to thinking of Benrey as a bad person, and now he has to stop himself from assuming the worst. But it’s okay, it’s okay, he’s progressing. 

“Yeah! So, uh, I read that- that you can tell the temperature by the f-frequency of cricket’s chirping. Y-you need to count the chirps in 15 seconds, and then add 37, and you’ll… You’ll have the temperature in Fahrenheit!”

“Yoo bro how they do that?” – Benrey asks the moment Tommy finishes, changing his position to something remotely close to sitting down.

“Wow, I didn’t know that.” – Gordon says, kind of disappointed in himself. 

It’s logical, he could’ve thought about it himself, and yet, he didn’t. These little hits are always too much for him, for some reason. 

“Uhh Gordo you ok bro?” – Benrey mutters, tilting his head a little bit.

But it’s okay. It’s okay, because Benrey cares. Tommy cares too. They don’t think that he’s stupid for not knowing, they still love him. He’s not worth any less for not knowing a fact like that. Gordon nods, smiling a little.

Tommy keeps talking, but Freeman isn’t really listening at this point. He lets the hair out of his tail, shaking his head – curls explode into an absolute mess, blocking Gordon’s ability to see. He shakes his head, putting an annoying lock out of his face, only to see his boyfriends chuckling lightly at him.

“Ahh bro you look like a fuckin.. gay-ass lion rn ngl lol,” – Benrey says, putting away his switch and laughing at his own comment. Gordon laughs too – at the stupidity of the statement, mostly, but he laughs. 

“A-actually, lions are often gay in the wild!!” – Tommy adds, only causing Gordon to laugh even harder. 

A plate is placed in front of each chair in the room. It’s soft toast, soaked in egg and lightly fried – a bit sweet, but not sweet enough for it to feel bad. Just right. Benrey is the first one to start eating – he doesn’t use a fork, even though the food is dripping all other the t-shirt, and stuffs the entire thing in his face in one piece. Gordon and Tommy watch, both fascinated by this disgusting sight. Gordo uses a fork to slice off a bit of the snack, putting it in his mouth – his receptors explode with joy, and he smiles. Tommy really is a good, good cook. There’s no doubt to that, but Gordon still says it out loud – just to make sure that Tommy know he’s appreciated. 

And then, Benrey starts singing. It’s always amazing when he does this in the morning – the air starts tasting a bit funny, and everything just suddenly feels more alive. More real, more material – it’s like the colorful balls are lighting up the room, capturing the moment with their little flashes. It goes from a deep, vibrant pink to a faint blue, spinning around the room, bouncing off the walls. 

“From pink to light blue means uhh… ‘I love you two’!!” – Tommy says, smile bright on his face. 

Benrey coughs a few times, and Gordon almost catches him blushing, before the cryptid hides his face. The singing continues, a bit more shy than before. 

It’s going to be a good day.


End file.
